Engaging Denial
by Delleve
Summary: Cho's a blubbering mess and Ginny's annoyed. Rambling and ranting diary entry, ahoy! Slight HarryGinny, takes place in Ginny’s fourth year.


**Summary: **Cho's a blubbering mess and Ginny's annoyed. Rambling and ranting diary entry, ahoy! Slight HarryGinny, takes place in Ginny's fourth year.

**Rated PG **to be safe.

**AN: **This is my first attempt at writing Ginny, so go easy on me. Just so you know and so I hopefully won't be receiving any reviews along the lines of "update soon!" this will not be continuing. It's just a little standalone diary thing that I enjoyed writing greatly.

****

Please review!

****

****

****

**Engaging Denial**

****

****

****

**February 16th, **

**The Great Hall**

**5:54 PM**

She's annoying, really. Always being emotional about one thing or the other, like she's permanently PMSing, almost. It can't be healthy.

I mean, really. Who starts talking about their dead ex-boyfriends on a _date_ with the savior of the Wizarding world?

She needs therapy, if she isn't already getting it.

I mean, yes, it's horrible that Cedric's dead, nice, good-looking male that he was, but you don't talk about that on a _date_, especially with the boy who had only, y'know, drug back Cedric's dead body and poor Harry had witnessed the whole gruesome thing.

I mean, surely that topic isn't emotional for Harry. It's not like it's something that I hear him moaning about in his sleep at Grimmauld Place.

Right.

Cho, honestly, do everyone a favor and grow a brain, would you?

**Still the Great Hall**

**5:59 PM**

Hmm, that's interesting. Michael's comforting poor Cho at the Ravenclaw table, who is, shockingly, sobbing. Again. For at least the third time today.

I'm highly considering dumping him.

Honestly, like Michael hadn't thought I'd seen him ogling Cho whenever she was in sight, even when we were, ahem, snogging in the empty Charms classroom last week and she had passed by the door. Even then his ears perked up like a dog's and he had watched her as she glided by with her posse.

Yes, dumping him sounds like a good idea.

**Still the Great Hall**

**6:02 PM**

This is nauseating. Really. It is. How are we supposed to be able to eat our kidney pies in peace with her wailing sobs?

Ugh. Michael now has one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and is whispering something encouraging to her. Ugh ugh ugh.

**The Great Hall Again**

**6:03 PM**

At least ... I think he's whispering something encouraging.

Oh Merlin, he might possibly be telling her of his everlasting love and unwavering care for her instead of saying something along the lines of, "Hey, it's going to be all right."

Yes, he might very well be saying something like, "I love you. I've always loved you ever since I set eyes on your raven hair, big, blue, always crying eyes, and just your unstable self all together. Let's snog."

Michael Corner is very much going to be dumped.

**Still the Great Hall **

**6:22 PM**

Good Lord, will she _stop_ crying. Please. My eardrums are going to burst ... or I'll resort to throwing my flagon of pumpkin juice at her. Whichever comes first.

I wouldn't actually do that, you know, because I'm sure she really does have some emotional problems and having her robes covered in pumpkin juice wouldn't help solve them.

I can be caring. Really. _See_, Michael?

His comment that I was, "an uncaring person sometimes who should really try to understand all the horrible things that Cho's going through," when he passed by the Gryffindor table to go up to his dormitory was completely ridiculous and uncalled for. I had only told him to please stop attempting the impossible task of comforting the human hosepipe, because it was impossible and a bit stupid.

Oh, like you wouldn't have done the same thing.

You would. Even though you _are_ an inanimate object.

Humph.

Oh, and Michael, consider yourself dumped.

**Girls Dormitory**

**6:44 PM**

Cho and Michael deserve each other, really. It's completely clear that Harry does not need the aggravation and neither do I.

It's a match made in heaven, really.

Michael and Cho, I mean.

Not Harry and me because I am completely over that little crush I had on him. It only lasted for three years, anyway. That's ... hardly anything even true love related. Hardly. At all. It's not.

Anyway, I'm over it.

Completely.

Totally.

He's just my brother's best friend and the knight in shining armor of the wizarding world. That's all.

... Though he does look rather handsome in his Quidditch robes on the pitch though, I'll admit.

**Girls Dormitory**

**6:46**

Pretend I didn't just write that.

That's it. I'm going to bed. The late hour is causing me to not be able to think straight.

**Girls Dormitory**

**6:47**

Disregard the fact that it's not even seven yet.

Dammit.

Fine then. I'll go down to the common room instead.

Yes, that's it.

Maybe Harry will be down there and we could play a game of chess.

Not that that means anything.

At all. The crush is _over_.

I think.


End file.
